


Mass Extinction

by DominicKnight



Series: Conversations with an AI [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Project Zero Dawn, Spoilers, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: How do you explain grief?





	Mass Extinction

**Author's Note:**

> It's finals week, meaning I have a lot o fanficiton written and ready to post because it's how I procrastinate. Enjoy!

Elisabet stood under the spray of her shower, her back to the water. It pounded into her back. The rhythm soothed her muscles and created the white noise she wanted after a long day talking with people and GAIA. Especially GAIA.

Grief. How did GAIA know about grief?

Each day GAIA continued to surprise Elisabet. Her only chance at getting this right. A once in a lifetime programming experience. This AI would save the planet. Kickstart humanity.

What in GAIA's programming enabled her to process grief? She felt it for the mass extinction. All the animals that died because of the charity line. The glitch.

Elisabet thought back to how GAIA sounded as she expressed her feelings about the extinction. GAIA  _hurt_ that the world faced destruction. The sheer loss of life so extreme.

Tears welled in Elisabet's eyes. She covered her face with her hands and cried into them. Elisabet hoped that GAIA could understand emotions, but never anticipated she'd accomplish that task. Now that GAIA did, there were more facets she would need to teach and explain.

This crash course in the human condition would give GAIA the tools she needed to achieve her priorities.

Kickstart humanity.


End file.
